


Everything's Fine

by FuzziMonk



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzziMonk/pseuds/FuzziMonk
Summary: After the Collecter attack on the Normandy SR1, Shepard's body was flung into a planet that contained a strange Prothean relic, its effects only appearing after being resurrected by Cerberus...
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I made almost a year ago so any kind of constructive feedback is appreciated.

“Uhhh… my head…where am I?” Shepard asked himself. “The Normandy… it was attacked…” he said to himself, groggily. Gathering his faculties, he realizes he’s in a Cerberus facility. “Why… AHH,” Shepard shouted in pain, the visions from the Prothean beacon rushing back to him. “Wha- what is this?” clutching his head in pain, the visions showed him what the aliens were capable of doing, mental manipulation so powerful to the degree that they were able to conquer everything that stood in their path, but not the Reapers. Suddenly, the door to the room he was in opened, and along came a woman. “Hello commander, my name is Miranda, I’m sure you have plenty of questions,” she said, Shepard on the other hand, was too busy admiring her body to hear what she had just said. Oddly, Miranda didn’t really mind she was being leered at, as if such an act was normal. After explaining to him what had happened to him, she then gave Shepard some clothes to wear. Moving along the station, he noticed other Cerberus members gawking at Miranda, "UH, what a bunch of pigs," she loudly claimed, harsh enough that they avert their gaze. "Huh… she didn't react when I was doing it, wonder why," he thought to himself. Moving along the station, Shepard managed to slip up and would've fallen down had he not grabbed onto Miranda. When he did, however, he also managed to accidentally groped her breast in the process. "Ah..." he said, with the intensity one would have from nudging a bottle of water. "Yes commander?" Said Miranda, oblivious to the act. If this was the usual Shepard, he would've immediately apologized to Miranda, but the beacon affected him as well, he held her breast for a while before pulling away. “Is this what the visions meant?” he asked himself. “I wonder what the limits are…” before continuing that train of thought, he recognized he should ask Miranda what’s been happening since his demise

  


He asked her what happened to the rest of his squadmates. She told him what Garrus, Liara, Ashley, Tali, and Wrex have been up to, and what the council had been doing over the course of Shepard's "death". Disheartened that his warning of the Reapers had been mostly ignored by the world at large, Shepard takes it upon himself to take the fight to the Reapers and to try and get his former squadmates to join him once again. Miranda informs him that the Illusive Man has also prepared new crew members and squadmates to join Shepard, he would just need to go and find them (and have some "fun" on the way).

  


Discovering that Cerberus has made a new version of the Normandy, he was heartened to see that some of his old crew members were there with him to christen the new girl. Onboard the Normandy, Shepard struck a conversation with Miranda, asking her about herself. She told him about her past, how her father genetically enhanced her to be the perfect human and how that led to her leaving him for Cerberus.

"Genetically enhanced huh? I wonder if that also meant for her  _ assets _ ." Shepard thought to himself.

"Yes is it does commander," said Miranda, her eyes looking slightly empty

Shepard was startled at what Miranda said, "did I look that obvious?'' he said under his breath "why do her eyes look like that?" He thought to himself.

"No you didn't commander," said Miranda, wearing the same empty look.

At this point, the wheels in Shepard's head started to turn, it would seem he was able to influence people with his thoughts and with his speech, he would try to push how far he can go, starting with Miranda.

"Stick out your tongue Miranda," said Shepard

"Aaa~" Miranda immediately stuck her tongue out to Shepard "ok stop now" Miranda stopped sticking out her tongue out. 

"Spread your legs" Miranda began doing so, "let your tits out" Miranda unzipped her suit all the way to her chest, where she also pulled the bra she was wearing down so that Shepard was able to see all her of her bosom. 

"Now Miranda, you will continue to work like this, you will think that everything is fine-" Shepard stopped himself. He wasn't sure how exactly his newfound powers worked, and he doesn't want to raise suspicion. "You will continue to be like this only in your office, when you come out you will continue as you were before, understood?" Said Shepard

"Yes commander" replied Miranda

"Good, now suck my cock".

Miranda stood up from her chair and began to unbuckle Shepard's pants, she pulled down on his boxer briefs, revealing his impressive member. She began licking the tip of his cock, before slowly making her way through his entire shaft. But that wasn't enough for Shepard, he then puts both of his hands on Miranda's head and forcefully shoved all of his cock into her mouth. Miranda's hands dropped to the side of her body as Shepard was using her as a sex toy, in the process she was unable to speak, only making various grunts and splurts as her mouth was being violated, her vagina was wet and leaking throughout the whole affair.

  


Shepard then proceeded to cum in her mouth, filling it with his semen. There was so much, however, that Miranda couldn't swallow it all, and the leftover cum mixed her saliva began dripping down from her mouth to her unzipped suit, covering her breasts with it.

"That was fun," said Shepard, looking at Miranda while admiring his handiwork.

"Don't clean yourself, leave it on you for the day, understood?" said Shepard

"Of course, commander. Whatever you need," said Miranda, with her mouth full of his cum, inadvertently causing more of it to drip from the mouth.

  


Shepard couldn't help but be amused that she was saying that completely normally while she was exposing her breasts and her mouth full of his seed. Shepard then left her office, where Miranda continued to work in her state, the knowledge of this turning Shepard on and he began to think of more ways to corrupt not just her, but the entire ship. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard went around the Normandy to check what new features Cerberus decided to put in the new girl. He went to the medical bay where Dr. Chakwas was stationed, he engaged in small talk with her, asking what she's been doing over the course of his death and what happened to the rest of the crew. After that, he asked what the machinery at the end of the room was for. Dr. Chakwas explained that it's able to completely heal Shepard's scars, hearing this, Shepard wonders if he's able to upgrade the machine to do more "useful" changes on a person. With his newfound abilities, he's able to ask Dr. Chakwas whether she’s able to upgrade the machine to do more “drastic” changes without getting any weird looks from her. She tells him that she would need some assistance from another doctor who has technician training and a considerable amount of Platinum. Hearing this, Shepard remembers that one of the people in the dossier was a doctor, and he sets out to find him.

Reading from the dossiers, Shepard discovers that Dr. Mordin Solus is currently residing in Omega, along with another potential squadmate who goes by the name “Archangel”. Because of this, Shepard sets out to Omega to get both of them. Arriving at the space station, Shepard is greeted by a Batarian who tells him he needs to talk to the leader of the station, Aria T’Loak. The Batarian tells Shepard that Aria is in the Afterlife club, making it Shepard’s next stop. As Shepard approaches the Asari she tells him to not move any closer. She has her guards scan Shepard to determine whether or not he’s the real thing. Once the guards were done and verified that Shepard is the real deal, he began to converse with Aria, asking her about the two people Shepard is looking for. While talking with Aria, Shepard starts to think about all the ways he can have fun with her. However, he didn’t know whether or not the other people in the club would be affected by his abilities. Deciding that he was being too rash, he settled on finding Dr. Mordin Solus first, maybe he could help Shepard develop his powers. 

After going on an adventure to get the doctor, Shepard and his team returned to the Normandy with the good doctor, getting him acquainted with the research & tech lab. After talking to Mordin, Shepard asks him if he’s able to upgrade the machinery in the med bay with his “specifications”, Mordin informs him that he would be able to do it, though he would need some Element Zero for the upgrade, in addition to the Platinum Dr. Chakwas mentioned earlier. Luckily, there was already a stockpile of resources on the Normandy, so Mordin was able to make the upgrade immediately. In addition to the med-bay upgrade, Shepard also requested Mordin to make a device for his Omni-tool that will be able to subliminally repeat Shepard’s words, and if he’s able to make the same device in an undetectable independent radio-shaped form. Due to Shepard’s powers, Mordin doesn’t question him why he would need such devices and fortunately for Shepard, Mordin is able to do so. 

Using this new technology, Shepard decided to put some of them in key locations all over the Normandy, allowing him to make both mental and physical changes to the crew without anyone questioning it. After placing the final radio, Shepard decides that it’s time to make more changes to Miranda. Before he does so, however, Shepard first went to the med-bay to ask Dr. Chakwas about the “capabilities” of the new upgrade. She tells him that it’s able to change various parts of the body to however Shepard wishes while the changes would feel completely natural and in no way artificial. Walking into Miranda’s office, Miranda started to spread her legs and unzip her suit, as soon as Shepard entered the room, due to the previous suggestions he gave her.

“Miranda, head to the med-bay and get some “upgrades” for your chest,” said Shepard  
“Yes commander, what did you have in mind?” said Miranda. Shepard started to think about what exactly he wanted to do to Miranda. He decided he wanted her to get a bigger piece of ass and her breasts to be at least G cups. While thinking about what physical changes to Miranda's body Shepard will make, he also decided he should make some changes to her clothes as well.   
"From now on Miranda, you will keep your clothes like this throughout the Normandy, and you will make sure that crotch and your ass are exposed for everyone to see. Is that understood?" Said Shepard.  
"Of course, commander. Whatever you need," said Miranda.  
"Good, now about those upgrades..." as Shepard began explaining the additional changes that Miranda will undergo. Miranda just nodded to everything that Shepard said, his abilities making it so her mind just accepted everything he said as something that's completely normal. 

After a short while, Miranda went out of the med-bay with her new body. Her large tits jiggled whenever she took a step and her fat ass following suit. The new changes to her clothes made it so anyone on the Normandy could see her improved assets and her wet pussy. However, no one would react to these changes besides Shepard, as the radios have caused the crew to think that everything's fine. Miranda returned to her office in her ridiculous state, much to Shepard's joy, the woman who was considered as an ice queen by her peers is now just his plaything, he couldn't wait to add more to his collection.


End file.
